


Poison Study

by MadManta



Series: D/S-Verse [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: A Little Murdering, Alternate Universe, D/s-verse, Dom/sub, Dominant Reno, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hormone glands, M/M, Spanking, Sub Drop, Submissive Rude, Throat Fucking, Torturing a Suspect, self lubricating dick, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadManta/pseuds/MadManta
Summary: Rude realizes he should have accepted the help when he could get it. Now he's acting up in order to get the kind of (negative) attention he wants.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Series: D/S-Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932418
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Poison Study

**Author's Note:**

> This will make a lot more sense if you read the first in the series, [Dipped In Poison](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569156).

Things almost returned to normal.

When Rude returned to work, Elena appeared to be none the wiser. Tseng never appeared to acknowledge anything _special_ about Rude in the first place, so that was business as usual. Reno…

Reno had absolutely fucked someone else. There was a cool edge to his demeanor that hadn’t been there in months, and certainly hadn’t been there when he’d left Rude in his apartment. His toothy grins were lazier and more sly, and most notably, he wasn’t constantly coming up with excuses to touch Rude. No casual back slaps, or shoulders brushing in the elevator, or even the usual flicking of pens and paper in his direction hoping for a little retribution. 

It would be absurd to say that Rude could smell the other sub on him, because of course he couldn’t. But he _felt_ like he could. It set his teeth on edge. Gave him heartburn. Infuriated him. But Rude had practically asked for this, and so he would be _Good_ , and he would bite back that bile and carry on.

Reno must have known he was struggling with himself over it, but the fiery dominant didn’t say anything about it. He had bent over backwards to help Rude, and Rude had simply sent him away. Rude had earned this, and so Reno would stand by and wait for him to get his shit together. Nothing more.

It came to a boiling point when Rude killed a suspect.

It was not necessarily a mission ruiner. Rude had taken point and beat the necessary names out of him. Sharp, precise punches to his chest, his gut, his sides, his nose. Crushing toes under Rude’s heel. When Rude had grabbed the suspect’s hands with the intent to destroy his fingers, he’d screamed the names. Rude was sweet as pie, told the man ‘thank you’, and snapped his neck.

Reno stared from across the room as though it took a few seconds for his brain to catch up to his eyes. “Whoa— _whoa!_ What the _fuck_ , _Rude!_ ”

Rude barely acknowledged Reno, rolling his neck and his shoulders. “We got the names,” he said, glancing over his shoulder. “We’re good.”

Reno stepped over to him in five quick steps, yanking Rude back by the shoulder so that they could face each other. “Look, _princess_ , I’m sorry that you’ve been a temperamental little asshole, but that doesn’t give you an excuse to fuck up our _jobs_.”

“The only information we needed was the names,” Rude snarled. “There’s nothing _fucked up_.”

“Oh? Did you forget how to read this morning?” Reno challenged. The rage was audible in his voice, and Rude was living for it. “We were supposed to bring Hansen back _alive_. You’ve never gone against the boss’s orders before. Why now, huh?” Reno stepped backwards in an attempt to cool himself off.

While Reno was nearly shaking with irritation, Rude sounded cool, almost amused. “I think you’re looking for a reason to be pissed off,” he said with a shrug. “I didn’t do a damn thing you wouldn’t have.”

Reno turned around again. His fury—his _excitement—_ was palpable. “I think you’re full of shit,” he hissed.

Rude could sense the irritation and was drawn to it like moth to a flame. “What are you gonna do about it?” he asked, crowding into Reno’s space.

There was a long moment of silence as they stared at each other. Reno knew perfectly well that Rude was cruising for a (literal) bruising, but he was leaving an out for him. He wanted Rude to be able to escape, to flee like he had in every other conflict the two had. But instead, Reno didn’t answer, so Rude pushed his luck and shoved Reno on she shoulder. “Well?”

Reno’s cool was lost in an instant, his hand grabbing Rude’s tie as quick as a viper and yanking it down and forward so that Rude was bent awkwardly and at his eye level. “We follow the _fucking protocol_ ,” Reno growled. “You got a problem with that? Maybe I should teach you about actually obeying the fuckin’ rules.”

Rude’s mouth went dry. He wanted that. Reno wasn’t even _touching him_ and he wanted that — but he couldn’t just give in. It wasn’t in his nature, and hell, it didn’t seem like it was in Reno’s, either. “Rules like that don’t even matter. They’re a contingency plan for if we fail in the first place. But we didn’t.”

Reno let go of the tie so that he could reach instead for Rude’s face, ripping the sunglasses off his face and dropping them on the ground. “Pick ‘em up,” he said. He was growling. Rude’s pupils dilated.

Rude rolled his eyes and squatted to grab the glasses, but Reno was one step ahead. With leverage like this he was able to press the sole of his boot against Rude’s shoulder and kick him backwards. Rude felt a surge of that submissive dopamine so strong he just let himself fall. He landed on his back with a solid thump, just a few meters away from the dead perp tied to a chair. His mind zoomed back into focus when he realized Reno’s _knees_ were digging into his shoulders now, pressing him effectively down in a very compromising position.

“You’re trying to piss me off,” Reno growled. “You’re lying to me on purpose. You’re fucking up _on purpose_.”

Rude refused to acknowledge it, but his eyes were eager and sharp, and his mouth began to water.

“I’m not gonna let you just self destruct, princess,” Reno said. Rude’s hands came up to push at his thighs, but with a simple shift, Reno trapped his upper arms under his legs as well. Reno’s expression turned wicked, and pressed two fingers against Rude’s mouth. “Aren’t you gonna say anything? Cat got your tongue, now?”

Rude opened his mouth to give him a stinging retort, but instead Reno shoved his fingers inside, where he would be able to feel how wet with drool his mouth was. Reno’s fingertips pressed almost uncomfortably against Rude’s tongue and, to Rude’s horror, it made a pathetic little mewl of desire come out of him.

“Guess I do,” Reno said, smirking.

Rude tried to say his name, to tell him to stop, but that only served to move his lips in a way that let him suck on Reno’s fingers. Once that started, he couldn’t stop; the act of just sucking gave him such an endorphin rush that all he could do was suck harder, slide his tongue between the two fingers while Reno pressed them deeper into his mouth, trying to gag him with them. He did gag, enough that Reno pulled his hand back.

Rude, pathetically, could only groan, “Reno.”

Reno’s eyes were dark and unreadable above him, but all Rude could really focus on was the feeling of Reno’s crotch just inches from his face, the heat and scent of him filling Rude’s rational mind with only thoughts of bending down and opening up. Reno’s hand slid around to the back of Rude’s neck; there wasn’t even any grip, and yet Rude was gasping softly in response.

“Tell me what you want,” Reno said, his words voiceless, a ghostly hush. “Right now.”

“Please,” Rude said, and then swallowed hard. “Discipline me.”

Reno’s fingers tightened on the back of his neck in a tight grip. Rude’s mouth fell open in a deep moan, eyes falling shut in embarrassment. He was already visibly flushed, a feat with his deeply tanned skin, and Reno could see the freckles become more visible.

“You’re a real motherfucker, you know that?” Reno murmured, letting go of his neck. “Look at me when I talk to you.”

Rude shook his head, breaths rushing out of him in staccato pants. This was unfamiliar territory for him: if he really wanted to, he could have freed himself — though when he shifted his shoulders, there was a sharp pain implying that Reno was putting enough pressure on him to genuinely keep him down. He also was more than one hundred percent sure he _didn’t_ want to free himself. He wanted to play along, and so he opened his eyes again. The sight of his lithe partner, lit up with irritation and sadistic amusement, hovering above him, made a surge of arousal shoot through him. Suddenly he was aware of just what a bad idea this was, in this place. He still had his pants on, and Reno didn’t appear to be in a generous mood.

The idea of returning to work with his pants soiled with the exorbitant amount of pre-cum he could produce was mortifying. And now it was looking more than certain, as he watched Reno’s hands move to his belt. One thing was certain, he was certainly learning a lesson on what _not_ to do. He wanted to ask if he could at least get his pants open, but his tongue felt heavy as he watched Reno shift forward, unzipping his fly.

“Bet you want this, don’t you?” Reno asked, all smiles. The sharp outline of his hard dick was visible in the dark red briefs. Rude’s lips parted by instinct, the desire to get it into his mouth practically biological. Reno reached down with his left hand, his thumb sliding in and out of Rude’s mouth. “Look how wet your mouth is already,” he cooed. “Can’t wait to use you.”

Rude dug the soles of his shoes into the floor, bucking up his hips and groaning in dismay. His jock felt hot, and he could only hope that his slick cock would behave as his own eyes locked in on the sight of Reno above him. Reno didn’t even push his slacks down, only the underwear so that the sharp curve of his cock and tight balls could pop out.

Reno shifted, the weight in his shoulders very sharp again until he eased forward. His palms were on the ground above Rude’s head, taking some of his weight, as his cock hung dangerously close to Rude’s lips.

“I’m gonna fuck your mouth,” Reno said. The velvet hardness of his skin brushed over Rude’s top lip; Rude’s tongue snaked out to taste. “I’m not gonna let you up until you swallow all my cum. You got that?”

There was a raging buzz in Rude’s head. He wasn’t dropping. It felt like the total opposite: he was so keyed up from being used this way he felt hyper aware. Every push, pull, and pinch made him more eager to prove himself. “Yes,” he said.

“You know better than that,” Reno breathed.

“Yes, sir,” Rude said with conviction. He couldn’t even see Reno’s face at that point, staring down the barrel of the gun, so to speak; but he could hear it when Reno growled, “Good boy,” and shoved his cock into his mouth.

Rude had genuinely not had the real thing in his mouth before, and it was both easier and more difficult than the toys he’d used (occasionally, he’d coat them in that pheromone-laced lube and deep throat them for a little extra soothing). It was easier because it felt effortless. Reno was the one thrusting in and out, and it was all Rude could do to keep his mouth open and lips tight, his tongue the soft landing pad for the solid weight of Reno’s cock. It was more difficult because he was desperate to do a good job. He wanted to do more, wanted to use his hands and make it good, but he wasn’t able to move. He was still drooling, could feel it spilling from the corners of his mouth, and every time Reno’s cock hit the back of his throat, more tears slid down his cheeks.

Rude was so hard he was worried he was going to come just from this. The smell of Reno’s sweat-slick skin, the taste of him sour and salty and _so_ good, was lighting up every sensory part of his brain. When Reno pressed forward, his hips flush against Rude’s beard, he only gagged once and then felt himself open and relax.

“Holy _fuck_ , Rude,” Reno hissed, rocking his hips back and forth. “This hole is so fucking good. You take it so well.” Rude’s voice was a high moan, buzzing around Reno’s cock at the praise he was awarded. Reno humped him a little harder, and Rude tried to make every movement a filthy, wet slurp. The longer it went on, the more he could only focus on how he just wanted to exist for Reno’s use, to follow the rules and please him, to take punishments and offer himself up. It was such a natural build up, it didn’t occur to him he was in a slow freefall.

Reno gasped out his name, having to reach down with one hand to pet the side of his head, cushioning the back of it as he started fucking his throat hard and fast. “I’m gonna shoot my load. You’re gonna take it all, yeah? Oh, fuck. _Fuck_.”

Rude didn’t even attempt to do anything other than keep his mouth open and safe from his teeth. He was floating, even though he could feel the wet spot spreading on his jock and possibly through his slacks. There was a profound feeling of calm excitement thrumming through him. He was getting all he wanted, which was for Reno to use him, but it _would_ have been nice to have his hands free, to touch the man above him; to have his cock out and in his hands. Reno shoved in a little too hard and more tears came out of his eyes, but he was good, so good, and starting to swallow around every thrust.

Reno was trying to swear, but he couldn’t form the words for it. He kept the back of Rude’s head cradled against the concrete but otherwise his thrusts were brutal, deep and long. A deep growl reverberated in Reno’s throat, Rude’s only alert as he felt the first thick spurt on the tip of his tongue and then down his throat. Reno shuddered forward as he came, painting the hot seed all over his mouth and throat. Rude was overwhelmed with the smell and taste, swallowing reflexively around him until Reno finally held still, pressed in deep and finishing with one last shuddering groan.

A strange thing happened to Rude. A burst of what he could only describe as horny relief flooded his senses, mind blanking out while his body seemed to thrum with pleasure. He’d never had a dominant come inside him before. If he hadn’t been so spaced out he could have appreciated how warm and tingly his body felt, instead of dull and achy. His erection was out of control, straining and leaking, but there was nothing he could do — and a little part of him simply _wanted_ to do nothing.

Slowly, Reno pulled back. His knees shifted until he was no longer on top of Rude’s shoulders, and withdrew his cock so that he was simply seated above his chest again, staring down at him with the gaze of a satisfied hunter. His expression turned a little soft as he looked Rude over. “You dropped, didn’t you?” His hand moved, caressing Rude’s cheek, and Rude pressed his face closer to his palm. He looked up at Reno through heavy eyelashes, and Reno bit his lip. “Why’d you have to pick this fuckin’ place to figure out your shit?” he sighed, laughing a little. He shuffled backwards until he could stand up, tucking himself up and looking utterly calm and collected. Rude didn’t move, though his gloved fingers twitched at the desire to touch himself.

“Such an asshole,” Reno sighed. “Gorgeous, but still an asshole. Can you get up?” Reno bent down, reaching out his hands for Rude’s. Rude was only a little dazed, reaching up to pull himself to standing with only a little wobbling. “I’m not gonna discipline you with an audience.”

Rude’s blink was very wide. “You—just did, though?”

“Rude, baby. Sweetie. I literally just fed you my cock. What’s that s’posed to teach you?” Reno’s hand came up and gave his cheek a soft little slap. A mockery of a real one. Rude’s cheek still glowed warm as if it had been a stiff back hand.

“Um…”

“Don’t answer that, you’re still in la la land. God damn. Wish I could keep you there.” This is precisely what he’d worried about — the man dropping during a mission — but Reno was just as much to blame. He should have frozen him, put him to sleep, something, instead of giving into his basest urges. His eyes narrowed in on Rude’s crotch, the obvious need only flagging a little. There was a bit of a noticeable wet spot, but his pants were so dark that it was only visible with some scrutiny. He flipped out his PHS and waited a long moment. “Tseng, I need a clean up crew on site. …Yeah. …Yeah, it was me.” Rude’s eyes lifted to Reno, his mouth working in irritation. “Look, he was pissin’ me off. We got the names out of him.” Reno winced. “Yeah. …No. It won’t happen again.”

Rude’s frown was growing wider, and Reno just tucked the phone into his pants. “You just took the fall for that?” he asked, softly.

Reno rolled his eyes. “He’d put you in a damn straitjacket if he knew it was you,” he said, and suddenly felt Rude’s arms wrapped around him from behind. Reno was wrapped in a stifling bear hug, made worse by Rude’s trembling shoulders.

“I fucked up,” Rude said.

“Yeah, ya did, shithead,” Reno said, and turned around in Rude’s grasp. He flicked up Rude’s sunglasses in his hand, surprising the other man that he’d had them on his person. “Now put these on so nobody can see you all doe-eyed and guilty while I get you home.”

Rude did as he was told. The walk to the train seemed to have dulled his arousal, but he hadn’t been brought out of subspace properly. He still felt strange little pockets of euphoria clouding up his mind. It didn’t help when Reno sat him down in the train and then stood in front of him, blocking his view of everything but the deep vee of Reno’s open shirt, the little square buckle of his belt; his senses were dulled, seeing only that and smelling the scent of a satisfied dominant cock.

Reno led him off the train and to the apartment building in silence. It was odd that the silence itself felt like a punishment. Reno stayed close to him, but never touched him, forcing Rude to follow like a puppy. He must have truly been out of it, since he only noticed they were at Reno’s apartment building right before Reno unlocked the door.

“You’re bringing me…?”

“Home. Yeah,” Reno said. “How’s your head?”

“Fuzzy,” Rude admitted softly.

Reno nodded, and when the door was shut, he turned to place his hands on Rude’s face. He cupped his jaw tenderly, looking him over. The inspection made color rise on Rude’s ears. “I’m not gonna baby you. Still too mad,” Reno said. “Can you shower on your own for me?”

Rude nodded slowly. Of course he could do that. He felt fine. Well, he felt like he was walking through honey, but he felt fine other than that.

“Good. Wash up, and then meet me in the bedroom. Just wear your underwear.”

Rude nodded again, desiring now to prove that he wasn’t a fuck up, and disappeared into the bathroom. It took him a good ten minutes to strip and get into the warm shower, but once there his mind seemed to clear. The rise out of sub space just made him frightfully aware of what was going on. One, he killed their perpetrator. Reno already took care of it and had called in for backup, but it was still mortifying to know he’d let his emotions get away from him.

Two, he’d just let Reno throat fuck him within an inch of his life, and it had been very informative. As in, it had informed him that he wanted Reno to push him down and use him as much as possible. His cock twitched at the memories; Reno’s taste, Reno’s angry, rapid breaths, Reno’s gasping praise. He touched his cock only enough to clean himself, and then optimistically slid a soapy finger, and then two, into his ass for a thorough shower.

He only somewhat reluctantly pulled the jockstrap back on after he got out of the shower and toweled off; it was still stained from his earlier abandoned arousal, but Reno would have known that. He sighed, feeling exposed as he stepped out of the bathroom and wandered into the bedroom.

Reno sat on the edge of the bed. He’d taken his jacket and shirt off and twisted his hair up into a lazy bun at the base of his skull. He’d changed into a pair of buttery leather trousers and big black boots with a heavy sole. Rude stood in the doorway: hesitant and eager all at once.

“Really keeping me waiting, huh?” Reno asked, and Rude quickly stepped toward the bed.

“No,” Rude said, his mouth flattening out. “I’m just…”

Reno rolled his eyes a little, leaning back. Rude’s eyes were drawn to his pert pink nipples and felt his mouth watering again. “Back on our mortal plane, huh? Perfect. I’d rather you be fully aware of what a dumb thing you did today.”

“I know it was stupid,” Rude whispered.

“Oh? Aaaaaand?” Reno’s drawl made a shiver of anticipation roll up Rude’s back.

“And I’m sorry,” Rude finished.

“Not nearly enough.” Reno tapped his legs. “Come on. Over my lap.”

Just the implication made Rude’s cock stiffen up immediately. Reno only smirked at him, choosing not to embarrass him further. At least, until Rude settled over his lap and Reno discovered that he was wearing a jock strap. Reno’s fingers slid under the top strap and pulled it back. “Did you wear this on purpose?” he asked. “Did you _plan_ on fucking up the mission before we even got there?”

“N-no,” Rude said. Reno let the strap go, and it snapped heavily against Rude’s skin. He let out a long groan. “No! I always—I always wear them.”

There was a long moment where Reno was very quiet, and if Rude hadn’t been able to feel Reno’s cock stiffen in his pants under him, he would have thought he was in trouble. Instead Rude just tried his best not to grind down against that enticing friction and felt as Reno’s fingertips traced down his back and then squeezed his ass with a satisfied hum.

“Rude, you’re a god damn fantasy,” Reno whispered, and the compliment caused goosebumps to rise all over Rude’s body. “If you hadn’t been a damn brat on company time…” Reno’s fingers slid down to his thighs, where the tips touched the deep blossoming bruise around the gland nestled there. Rude both hoped he’d exploit that _and_ ignore it completely.

Rude bit his lip so that he didn’t talk back, but it was difficult to keep from laughing. Reno practically sounded like Tseng. Thankfully, Reno’s hand came down in a bright _slap!_ that caused Rude’s sense of humor to drop dead.

“I should cane your stubborn ass,” Reno hummed, and then slapped the other ass cheek. Rude shouldn’t have been surprised at how hard he was hitting. “But I guess this’ll do since the only people you let beat you up are fuckin’ targets.”

Rude once again kept his mouth shut, except for when each new hit on a new place on his ass made him make new noises he hadn’t realized he was capable of making. The heat from each hit was spreading so that he felt a blaring soreness and heat rise from his upper thighs all the way to the top of his ass — careful to avoid the area of the swollen gland. He had no idea how much time had passed by the time Reno stopped. Rude just let out a long breath that turned into a bit of a sob.

“There,” Reno hummed, lightly squeezing one of the tender cheeks in his hand. “Now you’re warmed up. I’d like you to count, now.”

Rude’s eyes snapped open. _Warmed up!?_ He thought he was _done_. “C-count?”

Reno’s sweet voice had no bearing on reality, and he slapped him five times in rapid succession. “Yes! Count! You know how to do that, don’t you? Fifty sounds about right. You’re a big boy though, we’ll have to see. You ready to count now?”

Rude’s eyes squeezed shut. The pain was nothing compared to what he suffered through in the battlefield, his cock was pressed tightly against the leather of Reno’s pants, and now, with his ass and legs exposed, he felt a rush of desire to prove how _good_ he was. “Yes, sir.”

“Quick learner. That’s good,” Reno purred, and brought his hand down with a scorching flat hit.

Rude’s voice wavered, but he was still able to say it with conviction: “ _One_.” And then two, three, ten, fifteen. On thirty, Rude was given a reprieve so that Reno could lightly blow on his hot flesh. Rude felt fingertips drawing little designs over the skin, and another slap came down, jerking him out of his reverie, and let out a surprised yelp. Then, nothing, and Reno hummed.

“Guess we’ll have to start over—”

“Thirty-one, sir! Thirty-one!” Rude choked out, writhing against Reno’s legs and the comforter under his grasp.

Reno made a contemplative sound, sliding his finger under one of the thigh straps with purpose. “Alright. But if you miss one more…”

“I won’t, sir,” Rude panted sharply. Reno snapped the strap, and Rude’s voice sang out in another moan.

Reno’s hands were skilled, changing each spank from a stinging slap to a bumpy thud. Rude was up to forty-five, though there were tears in his eyes from the onslaught on tender muscle. His fingers were clenched hard in the blanket, his toes curling. Reno had stopped again, letting Rude catch his breath. “You still with me, partner?” Reno cooed.

Rude’s voice was all shivers. “Yes, sir.”

“Can you get through these last five?”

There was a pause and the sound of Rude swallowing thickly. Then, “Yes, sir.”

Reno hummed his affirmation, and then scooted a little further back on the bed. This gave him ample room to force Rude’s legs open, giving Reno a view both of Rude’s clean hole as well as the enormous blossom of bruise on his thigh. “You’re gonna hate them.”

Rude’s heart began to pound in anticipation. “Will I, sir?”

“Oh yeah,” Reno said, hand sliding in between the cheeks to lightly brush the pucker there. Reno wanted to be _in there_ desperately, but he had lessons to teach. His palm rested on the gland, fingers barely pressing down.

Panic flooded Rude all at once, attempting to jerk away, and that earned him his first hard swat on the enormous bruise. Rude practically screamed, “ _Forty-six!_ ”

“Such a good boy,” Reno purred, giving Rude too long of time to recover, and then gave him an equally biting smack. Rude’s voice was just a sob as he counted up again, and Reno gazed down at how wet the jock was. His own leather pants were probably a slip’n’slide by now, and Reno was only making it worse by punishing the sensitive gland in his thigh.

At forty-nine, Reno slid his right hand all the way up Rude’s back until he was softly stroking his neck and shoulders. “You’re almost done,” he said. “Did you learn anything?” His left hand still lingered dangerously on the tender flesh.

“Yes sir,” Rude moaned.

“Tell me.”

Rude fidgeted, like he was trying to let his body catch up to his brain. “Not to fuck up a mission for attention,” he said gruffly.

“Hmm, anything else?” Reno lightly pinched the skin just outside the gland. Rude’s heart was pounding so hard Reno could almost feel it through his jock.

“Th-that I’m a fuck-up?”

Reno tutted, and pinched the gland hard. Rude’s voice cracked, bucking up and away, but there was nowhere for him to go. “No, baby. Try again.”

Rude _was_ trying, but the pain was so sharp and intense and _arousing_ that his mind was clashing with himself. What he’d really learned was how damn good Reno was at this — and how badly he wanted him to do it again and again. Reno let go of the gland, and Rude realized in a rush of embarrassed relief that he’d said all that out loud.

“That’s right,” Reno said, and pulled Rude’s legs just a little further apart. “You learned how good this is for you. Isn’t that right?”

Rude was trying to hide the sniffling from how sharply tears had been brought to his eyes. “Yes, sir.”

“You want me to do this, don’t you?”

This time, Rude’s voice was almost a laugh. “ _God_ yes, sir.”

Reno laid the final stinging slap on the gland, and, “ _Fifty_ ,” came out of Rude’s breath in a hard rush. Reno’s hands quickly moved so that he could pull himself out from under Rude, who laid there in a softly whining daze. His fingers slid under Rude’s jockstrap to pull it down and over his ass and legs, and dropped the sopping thing on the floor near the bed. He rolled Rude onto his back, splayed out on the bed like a damn feast. Reno, finally took in the eyefull he wanted: Rude’s bronzed skin kissed pink with how flushed he was, his chest rising and falling rapidly, his eyes squeezed shut, his lips swollen from biting them so hard. And of course, Rude’s cock, hard, straining and slippery with slick pre-cum, resting on the ridged plane of his abs.

Reno had thought he wanted to get inside of Rude, but the idea of sitting on that filled him with such desire he had to squeeze his thumb in his fist to remind himself of what was going on here. God, but he wanted him. He could only hope that maybe Rude would want to, later, even though it wasn’t strictly _orthodox_ dominant and submissive behavior.

“You did so well,” Reno murmured, crowding in above Rude. Reno placed kisses on his eyebrows and his cheeks until Rude’s eyes fluttered open, deep and golden brown. “You look good enough to eat, like this.” Rude’s lips parted, and it took all of his restraint to not just lean down and kiss him like this.

Reno wanted to save that for when they were both of sound mind. Sure, he’d already shoved his dick in his mouth and spanked him until he’d cried, but kisses felt intimate and beyond the scope of just dominant and submissive. Instead, Reno sucked at his neck, using one hand to hold himself up while the other reached down to unfasten his own pants. As soon as his cock swung free, he pressed their bodies together, sliding his hard cock against Rude’s desperately slippery one. Reno’s groan was loud enough to reverberate through Rude’s writhing body.

Reno lifted his head above Rude’s again, wrapping a hand around Rude’s cock. He was so wet it felt like he’d dipped it into a vat of lube; he was so big that Reno’s long fingers barely encircled it. Reno was jerking him off before he even asked, “You wanna come, Rude?”

Rude’s voice was choked up again at the back of his throat. He’d been clenching his teeth, and finally let the tension go when he moaned, “Yessss sir, pl _ee_ ase…”

Reno leaned down to Rude’s ear as his fingers tightened and started moving over him with an almost frantic urgency. “You’re so fuckin’ hot like this. I’ve been thinkin’ about riding this cock for _months_ , Rude,” he whispered. “Next chance I get I’m tying you down and filling up on it until you’re drained. Want you to fuckin’ lose it.”

Rude’s face was twisted into pained desire as Reno re-adjusted himself; there was enough slick to make it easy to shove Rude’s legs together and tuck his cock in between his wet thighs. Rude moaned again, higher this time, since Reno’s cock was now fucking against the bruised gland. The tight heat was so good that Reno was glad he’d already come once. It would have been impossible to hold off otherwise.

Rude’s eyes opened and locked on with Reno’s, the expression raw and honest. Rude’s voice was barely there. “Reno, can I…?”

Reno didn’t even care that he decided to pass on ‘sir’. Rude’s face was everything he wanted. “Can you what, Rude?” he growled, somehow able to coordinate his hand milking the thick cock while his hips shuddered forward.

“Can I come for you?” he replied, and Reno just nodded desperately, his forehead dropping to Rude’s. Reno was practically chanting at him — “Do it, c’mon,” — before Rude’s body seemed to tense up from core to shoulder and then jerked forward hard. Reno could feel Rude’s cock pulsating as thick cum pumped out of him, coating his stomach in it. Rude finally seemed to gather his wits about him enough to use his damn arms, locking them around Reno’s shoulders as the last trembles were worked out of him.

Rude just gazed up at his partner with a kind of awed satisfaction. Reno sat up so that he could use his hand to hold onto Rude’s hip instead, slamming his cock in between his legs until he felt his own desire spill forth, the mix of his own cum and Rude’s rubbing into his thighs with every excited twitch.

Reno fell on him, boneless, and buried his face into Rude’s neck. They were quiet for a long moment, the only sound that of their moist bodies rubbing together and their frantic breaths coming to a slow, easy pace.

“I need an other shower,” Rude said, and Reno’s shoulders shook with giggles.

“No,” Reno said, though his face was teasing when he lifted his face to look at Rude’s. “I like you like this.”

“First you beat my ass, now this?” Rude breathed.

Reno looked thoughtful, sliding his palms over the blanket to dry them off before putting a hand on the back of Rude’s head. “You’re all there, right?”

“I’m not floating,” Rude said with a hint of humor. “If that’s what you’re asking.”

Reno seemed to like that answer, and finally let their lips touch in a tentative kiss. Rude only hesitated a moment before he kissed him back. This way Rude was able to slide his arms all the way around Reno’s back, and downward, until he had a hand full of Reno’s tight ass. Reno hummed with amusement, and then surprise as Rude swiftly rolled them. Suddenly Reno was underneath him, looking up, and felt his heart stutter.

“Shower,” Rude said. “And then I’ll change your sheets.”

“Bath, together,” Reno corrected, leaning up to kiss him again. “And then you can change my sheets.”

Rude didn’t even feel the whiplash from the change in attitudes. He hadn’t felt this at ease in _years_. Reno had dunked him and wrung him dry, and, to his pleasure, the desire to submit had been dulled to a distant thought in the back of his mind. He watched Reno with a strange new kind of affection, almost confused by it. All he felt now was a desire to protect and to keep safe — a feeling he assumed was not entirely submissive. But he had to admit that Reno’s own confessions while he’d been jerking him off hadn’t been entirely dominant, either.

It was a good match, Rude thought. “Okay,” he said, and slid his arms a round Reno’s back. “But I’m gonna carry you there.”

Reno stared up at him in that same awed-and-satisfied way Rude had earlier. “Where _did_ you come from?” he asked, and Rude felt his partner’s dick twitch between them.

“You’re rubbing bruise cream on my ass later, too.”

Reno let out a moan. “Get us into the bathroom before you get me all riled up again.”

Rude did.


End file.
